<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turtle Fam group chat by sogettraught</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542637">Turtle Fam group chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sogettraught/pseuds/sogettraught'>sogettraught</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humour, chat fic, general insomnia, more tags to be added later, other characters get a mention here n there, so many ilys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sogettraught/pseuds/sogettraught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>purplegenius: mikey wtf why</p><p>raph: language</p><p>neonleon: dOn u conjured him</p><p>purplegenius: sorry not sorry</p><p>raph: it's 3am what're u guys doing up </p><p>orangejumpingjacks: having family bonding time uwu</p><p>raph: don't think u can pull the wool over my eyes with that uwu mikey</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: unu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. sleep deprived dorks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>t*ests don't interact!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2:15pm</p><p>orangejumpingjacks added purplegenius, neonleno, raph and leroyjenkins to the chat</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: hey guys!!</p><p>neonleno: uhh what's this</p><p>leroyjenkins: sup Mikey! </p><p>orangejumpingjacks: tis a group chat leon</p><p>purplegenius: pass</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: u can't pass on this </p><p>neonleno: kaaayy but why the chat</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: well why not</p><p>neonleno: you make a compelling point</p><p>raph: a group chat sounds great Mikey</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: thanks raph :D</p><p>purplegenius: im still on the fence</p><p>neonleno: u would be wouldn't u</p><p>raph: I think it's bout time we got one anyway</p><p>raph: makes it easier to keep in contact with everyone at once :)</p><p>leroyjenkins: y'all this is great and everything but it's a school day and ur setting my phone off</p><p>neonleno: oops srry</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: sorry April! We'll be quiet!</p><p>leroyjenkins: thanks guys</p><p>purplegenius: u could just mute the chat </p><p>leroyjenkins: shhhhshsh</p><p> </p><p>6:08pm</p><p>purplegenius: has anyone seen my phone this is life or death</p><p>neonleno: yeah I saw it in the kitchen</p><p>purplegenius: thanks</p><p> </p><p>6:11pm</p><p>purplegenius: LEO YOU'RE DEAD TO ME</p><p>neonleno: hahahahdjshdd3:#82!</p><p>raph: uhh leo??</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: lol don just tackled him</p><p>neonleno: tell my storyydbskxnsms</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: rest in peace</p><p> </p><p>5:23pm</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: @leroyjenkins we're watching Jupiter Jim reruns tonight wanna join??</p><p>leroyjenkins: sure! I'll be there in an hour</p><p>neonleno: we outta popcorn could u get some?</p><p>leroyjenkins: sure</p><p>neonleno: bless u april thanks</p><p>leroyjenkins: ♥️♥️</p><p>3:34pm</p><p>purplegenius: y'all whats that thing called</p><p>purplegenius: the thingy</p><p>purplegenius: the stab stab thingy</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: a knife?</p><p>purplegenius: KNIFE</p><p>neonleno: dude it's 3 wth</p><p>neonleno: what do u need a knife for???</p><p>purplegenius: uhh</p><p>purplegenius: classified</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: was the knife thing sersly all u woke us up for</p><p>neonleno: for shame don</p><p>purplegenius: srry, for the life of me I could not remember that word</p><p>neonleno: its chill I was up anyway</p><p>neonleno: just mike wasn't</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: I twasnt </p><p>purplegenius: sorry miquel</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: sigh it's cool</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: wait leo what're u doing up??</p><p>neonleno: just getting some water lol</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: fair</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: now u don, why u up</p><p>purplegenius: classified</p><p>neonleno: now now Donnie o pal o chum</p><p>neonleno: give the man a proper answer</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: don why u awake son</p><p>purplegenius: u realise the hypocrisy of that statement right</p><p>purplegenius: y'all need to get back to bed too</p><p>purplegenius: also pls never call me son again i- just no</p><p>neonleno: u mean mikeys question not statement lmao right</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: a terminological error?? damn Don u must be tired</p><p>purplegenius: this is harrassment</p><p>neonleno: sersly how long have u been awake??</p><p>neonleno: answer us don, why u up homie</p><p>purplegenius: no</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: share thy secrets </p><p>neonleno: reveal to us what is in your heart</p><p>purplegenius: i will destory u both</p><p>purplegenius: science needs not answer your queries </p><p>neonleno: science needs sleep too othello</p><p>purplegenius: incorrect</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: correct</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: biology is science</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: biology sleeps</p><p>purplegenius: please stop</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell</p><p>purplegenius: mikey wtf why</p><p>raph: language</p><p>neonleno: dOn u conjured him</p><p>purplegenius: sorry not sorry</p><p>raph: it's 3am what're u guys doing up </p><p>orangejumpingjacks: having family bonding time uwu</p><p>raph: don't think u can pull the wool over my eyes with that uwu mikey</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: unu</p><p>purplegenius: we aren't up to anything bad </p><p>purplegenius: per say</p><p>neonleno: u mean side from your stupid ass refusing to sleep and working w knives for non suspicious reasons</p><p>purplegenius: LEO</p><p>raph: language</p><p>raph: also EXCUSE ME</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: rip donnie</p><p>raph: where u at donnie</p><p>raph: Mikey where is he</p><p>purplegenius: MIKEY NO</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: in his lab</p><p>purplegenius: BETRAYED</p><p>neonleno: ho boy u better run don</p><p>raph: if u ain't done with getting water in 5 leo I'm coming for u next </p><p>neonleno: FRICK KAY NIGHT YALL</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hhhhhhh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7:45am</p>
<p>raph: has anyone seen my tonfas??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>8:09am</p>
<p>neonleno: uhh no</p>
<p>neonleno: bro why u need ur tonfas so early??</p>
<p>raph: uhhh no specific reason</p>
<p>neonleno: uh yeah no</p>
<p>neonleno: if donnie has to come clean about whatever dangerous inventions he's making at 3 in the morning, u have to be honest too</p>
<p>raph: ok ok</p>
<p>raph: look it's not that big of a deal</p>
<p>raph: I just maybe</p>
<p>raph: might be</p>
<p>neonleno: c'mon raph</p>
<p>raph: ok</p>
<p>raph: so I may be going topside</p>
<p>neonleno: wHAt</p>
<p>raph: but only for a minute!!</p>
<p>raph: I saw some oozquitos </p>
<p>neonleno: RAPH</p>
<p>raph: and everyone's asleep, I thought I could take care of it quickly! </p>
<p>neonleno: NO </p>
<p>neonleno: are u SERIOUS right now???</p>
<p>neonleno: Raph</p>
<p>neonleno: Raphael</p>
<p>raph: wait a sec</p>
<p>neonleno: excuse me??</p>
<p>neonleno: raph where are u </p>
<p>raph: one mom nt</p>
<p>neonleno: yeah NO</p>
<p>neonleno: stay put I'm coming to u </p>
<p> </p>
<p>8:46am</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: whoa </p>
<p>leroyjenkins: u guys ok?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>9:01am</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: k its been 15 minutes i need u guys to answer me or I'm going to have to start looking for y'all</p>
<p> </p>
<p>9:03am</p>
<p>raph: we're fine april, heading back home now</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: you better be fine or I'll be coming over there myself</p>
<p> </p>
<p>9:47am</p>
<p>purplegenius: ooooo you guys got April mad</p>
<p>orangejumpingjacks: did u wake up just to mention that?</p>
<p>purplegenius: ye</p>
<p>orangejumpingjacks: fair</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>super short second chapter, sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rest in Bees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4:12pm</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: THERES A HUNDRED AND FOUR DAYS</p><p>neonleno: OF SUMMER VACTION</p><p>purplegenius: oml</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: TILL SCHOOL COMES AROUND JUST TO END IIIITTT</p><p>neonleno: SO THE ANNUAL PROBLEM</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: OF OUR GENERATION</p><p>leroyjenkins: IS FINDING A GOOD WAY TO SPEENND IITT</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: woooo YES APRIL!! </p><p>neonleno: LIKE MAYBE??</p><p>raph: GUYS WE'VE GOT MUTANT FLYING MONKEYS ON OUR TAILS NOW IS NOT TIME!!</p><p>neonleno: lol forgot about those</p><p>raph: ARE U SERIOUS?? </p><p>raph: NVM JUST STOP TEXTING AND KEEP RUNNING ALRE</p><p> </p><p>10:12am</p><p>raph: none of u have seen dad recently have you</p><p>neonleno: nooo whyy??</p><p>raph: ha well fun story</p><p>raph: mikey may or may not have crashed into the tv and smashed it, horrifically</p><p>neonleno: </p><p>neonleno: oh no</p><p>raph: can u get donnie</p><p>neonleno: I'll get donnie</p><p> </p><p>4:23am</p><p>purplegenius: OMG YOU GUYS HAVE A GROUP CHAT!!</p><p>purplegenius: HI GUYS!! :D</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: excuse me what the fuckth </p><p>neonleno: donnie wth it's 4am</p><p>purplegenius: gasp this Mikey curseS?B!$AsbKNsnajKa</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: what</p><p>neonleno: what</p><p>neonleno: the actual hell </p><p>raph: who the heck is this where's donnie</p><p>purplegenius: chill he's right here trying to steal the phone back</p><p>raph: who the fuck are you</p><p>neonleno: oh no</p><p>purplegenius: long story my dude</p><p>raph: don't dude me what have you done with donnie

</p><p>purplegenius: wow</p><p>purplegenius: raphs just angry in every universe I guess</p><p>raph: answer me you punk</p><p>purplegenius: [VOICE OVERRIDE INITIATED]</p><p>purplegenius: GUYS ITS OK IM RIGHT HERE</p><p>purplegenius: I'm not in danger, this numbskull just stole my phone, but other than that everythings fine</p><p>raph: what the hell is going on donnie who's there</p><p>purplegenius: no one important just an unwanted house guest, I'll explain more later</p><p>raph: DONNIE</p><p>raph: DONATELLO</p><p>raph: THAT BRAT</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: oh no</p><p>neonleno: unwanted house guest??</p><p>neonleno: oh no I can hear raph stomping</p><p>neonleno: he's heading to the lab</p><p>neonleno: mikey we gotta go</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: oh heck omw</p><p> </p><p>2:34pm</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: I kinda miss alternative me :(</p><p>neonleno: there there, he'll be back one day</p><p>purplegenius: god please no</p><p>raph: seconded</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: u guys are just mean ›:''( </p><p>purplegenius: he destroyed my lab!</p><p>neonleno: haters the both of u</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. absolute nerd children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6:56pm</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: im sorry</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: I just got off of work and it seems I've missed a lot</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: what alternate version of mikey??????</p>
<p>neonleno: soz don't have time to explain

</p>
<p>orangejumpingjacks: he will be missed tho :( </p>
<p>neonleno: gtg now buuyyyeeee</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: HEY NO COME BACK AND EXPLAIN</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>8:12pm</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: hey guys ur dad says he loves you</p>
<p>orangejumpingjacks: awwww dad says he loves us ;o; </p>
<p>purplegenius: did u record it??!?!</p>
<p>neonleno: PLS SAY U RECORDED IT</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: my bad lemme get him to say it again</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: a one moment</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: [AUDIO TRACK SENT]</p>
<p>"-is really not time for this."</p>
<p>"Just say it, man! It'll takes 5 seconds" </p>
<p>[auditable defeated sigh]. </p>
<p>"My sons. I love you very much. Stay out of trouble. Bye."</p>
<p>"See-"</p>
<p>[AUDIO TRACK FINISHED]</p>
<p>orangejumpingjacks: HE REALLY DOES LOVE US X''''''D</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: gonsta go now but yeah </p>
<p>leroyjenkins: ily guys too byeeee</p>
<p>neonleno: THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED </p>
<p>neonleno: HE SAID IT AND WE HAVE PROOF NOW ›:''D</p>
<p>purplegenius: he,,,,,im not crying,,,u are</p>
<p>orangejumpingjacks: WE LOVE YOU TOO APRIL!! :'''D</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>8:54pm</p>
<p>raph: WAIT I MISSED DAD'S ILY??? WHERES THE TRACK!?? WHERE'D IT GO ‹:O </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>9:23pm </p>
<p>leroyjenkins: oh srry I left the time limit on it so it unsent</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: but it's ok I saved the track so I'll just resend it! </p>
<p>raph: April ur a god send ;;;;</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: here ya go [AUDIO TRACK SENT]</p>
<p>raph: best,,moment,, must savour this</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: anyone would think he never tells you guys ily or something</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>12:02pm </p>
<p>neonleno: [SENT LINK]</p>
<p>neonleno: THE NEW SONIC MOVIE TRAILER BOYZ</p>
<p>raph: oh heck YEAH</p>
<p>neonleno: like a breath of fresh god damn air, im so excited</p>
<p>neonleno: the new animation style is just 👌👌👌</p>
<p>neonleno: like?? my crops? are watered, my skin? is clear, my wig, snatched. hotel? trivago, amen</p>
<p>purplegenius: hey so just watched it</p>
<p>purplegenius: and the voice of sonic sounds suspiciously like leo</p>
<p>raph: wait what lemme watch</p>
<p>raph: ur right he does oh my god</p>
<p>neonleno: wait </p>
<p>neonleno: no</p>
<p>neonleno: what</p>
<p>neonleno: wait</p>
<p>orangejumpingjacks: my dudes</p>
<p>orangejumpingjacks: that va was in the original trailer</p>
<p>orangejumpingjacks: did u not see the original trailer???</p>
<p>purplegenius: honestly?? no</p>
<p>raph: I did,, but I didn't notice he sound like leo til dee pointed it out</p>
<p>purplegenius: h o w ???</p>
<p>purplegenius: they literally have the same voice</p>
<p>raph: i was getting my dreams crushed by his looks ok sue me</p>
<p>purplegenius:..</p>
<p>purplegenius: fair point</p>
<p>neonleno: HE SOUNDS EXACTLY LIKE ME WTH</p>
<p>neonleno: AND HE GETS TO BE SONIC TOO THat ISNT FAIR </p>
<p>purplegenius: there there it'll be ok</p>
<p>orangejumpingjacks: look on the bright side! Now u can do sonic voice overs :O </p>
<p>raph: ngl im jealous, wish I sounded like sonic</p>
<p>purplegenius: u hit me more like a kunckles type of guy tbh</p>
<p>raph: ..sonic boom knuckles??</p>
<p>purplegenius: yeah why not</p>
<p>raph: I can accept that</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is short again</p>
<p>for some extra context tho this chat group was created before the series began and is slowly playing catch up as I go along :P </p>
<p>also, I hc that Raph and Leo are big sonic fans</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. single most greatest hedgehog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3:34pm</p><p>neonleno: you know what</p><p>neonleno has changed their name to sonic</p><p>sonic: I accept my fate</p><p>sonic: i will face my destiny to be the single most greatest hedgehog in the world</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: GASP AN IDEA</p><p>raph: ???</p><p>orangejumpingjacks changed raph to kunckles</p><p>kunckles: is this because of what Donnie said</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: yea and cause Leo just reminded me we can change names lol</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: I think it suits you! :D</p><p>kunckles: well I don't mind it :D</p><p>orangejumpingjacks: YAY :D</p><p>sonic: oh you adorable nerds</p><p>purplegenius: wait would this make mikey tails??</p><p>sonic: OH MY GOD YES</p><p>sonic changed orangejumpingjacks to TAILS</p><p>sonic: don u really are a genius</p><p>purplegenius: thank you?</p><p>TAILS: AWWW I DO LIKE TAILS :D </p><p>knuckles: why all caps?</p><p>sonic: he's a very passionate person I thought it'll suit him </p><p>knuckles: I did hear him shout from down the hall when he saw the name so to that I say u are correct sir</p><p>TAILS: would dee be shadow???? </p><p>purplegenius: do not involve we with this</p><p>sonic: party pooper </p><p>purplegenius: what are u 5</p><p>sonic: in spirit? Yes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>8:15pm</p><p>sonic: can I add senor hueso??</p><p>purplegenius: uhhh why???</p><p>sonic: cause he's like our uncle at this point </p><p>purplegenius: u want to add our figurative uncle and not our own dad to our family chat?? </p><p>sonic: well dad doesn't know how to use phones. and this'll only annoy hueso which I think'll be funny </p><p>purplegenius: how very family orientated of u</p><p>sonic: i know right</p><p>sonic: im a very considerate person</p><p>sonic: so is that a yes?</p><p>purplegenius: no </p><p>sonic: aww</p><p>11:15am</p><p>leroyjenkins: heyyyy guyysss</p><p>leroyjenkins: how,,how's it going</p><p>TAILS: gooood???</p><p>sonic: pretty not bad</p><p>sonic: wbu apes</p><p>leroyjenkins: yeah not bad everything's cool nothing's not cool. so, good</p><p>TAILS: that's,,, good?</p><p>purplegenius: uhhh w????</p><p>sonic: got something to share w the class there sis?? </p><p>leroyjenkins: uuuhhhhsndbdjdndnsn</p><p>leroyjenkins: so uh</p><p>leroyjenkins: yes and no</p><p>leroyjenkins: ok I may need some advise. normally I wouldn't go to you guys for this sort of situation/p&gt;

</p><p>leroyjenkins: but i don't have anyone else</p><p>sonic: ur statements are hurtful, when do we not give good advise </p><p>leroyjenkins: u really don't want me to make a list</p><p>sonic: touche</p><p>TAILS: what's the problem???</p><p>leroyjenkins: ahhhh ok it's dating advise.</p><p>leroyjenkins: I need dating advise. </p><p>TAILS: GASP U HAVE A DATE!! :V</p><p>sonic: Oooooooo give us the dets!!</p><p>leroyjenkins: i will n o t </p><p>leroyjenkins: i ain't involving y'all with who it is, I just need some advise on what to do </p><p>sonic: i respect that you're asking for help. it's taken a lot of guts to admit it </p><p>leroyjenkins: gahhh</p><p>sonic: but also as ur friend I have a duty to tease u and get details</p><p>leroyjenkins: maybe I should've just gone to splinter </p><p>TAILS: wait!! Leo doesn't speak for me I wanna help!!</p><p>purplegenius: ok ignoring those two. what kind of advise do you need??</p><p>sonic: wait why splinter anyway??</p><p>leroyjenkins: ok so they asked me right? And I definitely thought it came off as asking for a date. So I said yes. But now looking back I'm not suRE. So I'm kinda stressing. and idk if it's gonna be casual or formal or where we're going or anything</p><p>leroyjenkins: plus it's in like 2 hours and I'm not prepared at all. and just all of this is making me nervous</p><p>purplegenius: ok slow down</p><p>purplegenius: knowing the people who u like they're probably just as nervous</p><p>leroyjenkins: wait what's the people who I like supposed to mean </p><p>purplegenius: second off; think about who ur going with , do u really think they're the kind of person to go all formal for a first date??</p><p>leroyjenkins: ,,no</p><p>purplegenius: well then there's your answer. </p><p>purplegenius: I don't think ur gonna be going any place dirtier than a sewer anyway so literally anything casual will look fine</p><p>sonic: but!! u should go with something light yellow/or pink with green, they suit u best</p><p>TAILS: OH!! and wear that really pretty headband u bought a few days ago, it looks so good on u!!</p><p>purplegenius: and lastly don't stress, if they know u at all they'll have picked someplace good to go. and despite being a weridness magnet you know how to pick out good people. if you've said yes to them then then they must be alright</p><p>knuckles: But, on the off chance that they aren't, they should also know that if they don't treat u right you've got 4 brothers who've got ur back</p><p>purplegenius: what he said </p><p>leroyjenkins: aww thanks guys ♥️♥️ </p><p>leroyjenkins: pls don't kill my date tho</p><p>knuckles: no promises </p><p>leroyjenkins: pfff </p><p>leroyjenkins: thanks for the advise tho. I'll let u guys know how it goes</p><p>sonic: details?? 👀👀</p><p>leroyjenkins: lol maybe </p><p>TAILS: good luck April!! </p><p>kunckles: have fun!!</p><p>leroyjenkins: thanks guys ♥️♥️ ttyl</p><p>sonic: so ig we can give good advise huh :D </p><p>purplegenius: don't flatter us, we get it right like 1 tenth of a time</p><p>sonic: djskdn true, u right u right</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3:15pm</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: y'all I've been betrayed</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: mayham fricking left me</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: sunita is his favourite now</p>
<p>kunckles: godiwishthatwereme.png</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: djskdnskd</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: the hurt is to real guys, I don't think I can ever love again</p>
<p>sonic: it's gonna be ok April, you're so strong, you can get through this</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: thanks bro 😔</p>
<p>TAILS: r i P</p>
<p>TAILS: :O wait april how did ur date go????</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: im still on it???</p>
<p>TAILS: oh lol</p>
<p>TAILS: WAIT A MINUTE IS SUNITA UR DATE??!?</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: HECK,,,uhhhhhhhh</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: i am receiving a call soZ GOTTA GO BYE</p>
<p>TAILS: :OOOOOOO</p>
<p>sonic: :OOOOOOOO</p>
<p>kunckles: :OOOOOOO</p>
<p>purplegenius: well</p>
<p>purplegenius: that wasn't suspicious at all </p>
<p>sonic: I HECKING CALLED IT, MIKEY PAY UP</p>
<p>TAILS: :(((((</p>
<p>kunckles: u guys had bets?????????</p>
<p>purplegenius: wait mikey who were u betting on????</p>
<p>knuckles: that should not be ur take away!!!</p>
<p>sonic: twas a bet on how we'd find out lmao</p>
<p>sonic: I said it'll be on accident. mike said she'll tell us herself </p>
<p>purplegenius: aaahh I see</p>
<p>TAILS: yeah. granted we both hoped she'd tell us herself </p>
<p>TAILS: but on that note!! </p>
<p>TAILS: WE'RE REALLY HAPPY FOR U APRIL!!!! </p>
<p>TAILS: sorry we found out almost immediately :P</p>
<p>sonic: yeah what he said!! Hope u enjoy the rest of ur date!!</p>
<p>knuckles: tell Sunita we say hi!!</p>
<p>purplegenius: ^^^^^^ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>6:35pm</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: ♥️♥️♥️♥️ </p>
<p>leroyjenkins: she says hi back</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>3:57am</p>
<p>sonic: layingonthefloor.gif</p>
<p>knuckles: where u at?</p>
<p>sonic: kitchen</p>
<p>knuckles: kay i'll be right there </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>8:17am</p>
<p>purplegenius: i was about to ask where the heck u guys were but I think I can piece it together</p>
<p>purplegenius: @knuckles leo ok?</p>
<p>knuckles: yeah, fell asleep about an hour ago. he'll be ok</p>
<p>purplegenius: ok</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>5:23pm</p>
<p>TAILS: EVERYONE HIDE RIGHT NOW</p>
<p>knuckles: what's going on??????</p>
<p>TAILS: DONNIE ALERT</p>
<p>TAILS: I BROKE HIS CONTROLLER ON ACCIDENT HES NOT HAPPY</p>
<p>sonic: that?? sounds like a u problem???</p>
<p>TAILS: IT WAS THE CUSTOM ONE</p>
<p>sonic: oh no eveRYONE RUN</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>7:34pm</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: I hope yall know im laughing so hard rn</p>
<p>sonic: ruDE</p>
<p>sonic: we're in danger how could u laugh </p>
<p>sonic: and at a time like this</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: dnskfbs easily </p>
<p>leroyjenkins: im still the only one who has yet to break his stuff lol</p>
<p>TAILS: we're in mortal crisis april u have to help us</p>
<p>leroyjenkins: I don't particularly want to face Donnie's rath rn and I have to get back to work, so sorry ur on ur own</p>
<p>sonic: BETRAYED</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>4:34am</p>
<p>??????: Uhhh</p>
<p>??????: Hello??</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>4:53am</p>
<p>purplegenius: um?? hi?? whom the hecketh are u and how did u get access to this chat</p>
<p>??????: I have absolutely no clue. I found a file in my computer and when I opened it, it sent me here</p>
<p>purplegenius: ,,,,that's odd</p>
<p>purplegenius: wait so who the heck are you</p>
<p>??????: my name is donnie</p>
<p>purplegenius: djeodnsodkw</p>
<p>purplegenius: ur kidding</p>
<p>??????: No?</p>
<p>purplegenius: fjxdjnn well welcome to the club</p>
<p>purplegenius: cause im also donnie</p>
<p>??????: No way</p>
<p>??????: wait, mutant turtle???? Got 3 turtle brothers???</p>
<p>purplegenius: yeP </p>
<p>??????: W e i r d</p>
<p>??????: holy cow so this is one of the alternate dimensions?? I didn't think I'd actually ever get a chance to talk with you guys. let alone research all this</p>
<p>purplegenius: lol, tell me about it. We actually had an alternate version of mikey drop in a couple of weeks back</p>
<p>??????: Whoa really?</p>
<p>purplegenius: yeah, he said he was from '03</p>
<p>??????: 2003?? That's this year! wait which timeline is this one??</p>
<p>purplegenius: oh so you're that mikey's bro. Cool! </p>
<p>purplegenius: we're currently in 2020 </p>
<p>??????: OH SHIT REALLY</p>
<p>purplegenius: uhhnooo now you've done it</p>
<p>??????: done what</p>
<p>purplegenius: summoned a demon</p>
<p>knuckles: a demon who's about to kick ur butt for being up this late</p>
<p>kunckles: also language</p>
<p>knuckles: also, wait who the hell is that</p>
<p>??????: who the heck is knuckles</p>
<p>purplegenius: I WAS asleep!! but shelldon alerted me that something was up with the chat</p>
<p>purplegenius: we got another alternate dimension turtle guy</p>
<p>kunckles: which one this time??</p>
<p>??????: donatello </p>
<p>knuckles: oh cool</p>
<p>purplegenius: we were trying to figure how he got access to the chat</p>
<p>knuckles: that really doesn't look like what ur doing</p>
<p>??????: wait, so WHO is knuckles???? ur not casey are you??</p>
<p>knuckles: casey???</p>
<p>purplegenius: that's raph</p>
<p>??????: THATS RAPH</p>
<p>knuckles: yep :D</p>
<p>??????: i am so blown away right now</p>
<p>purplegenius: that's what ur mikey said too lol</p>
<p>knuckles: so how did u get into here anyway?? Don said he set it up so it wouldnt be hacked or anything</p>
<p>??????: Trying to find that out myself</p>
<p>purplegenius: I have a theory</p>
<p>purplegenius: could have something to do with from when ur mikey came here and went back. maybe some sort of rip?? Or like a connection formed??</p>
<p>??????: That could be a possibility yeah</p>
<p>??????: we should probably start looking into this</p>
<p>knuckles: NOPE! </p>
<p>knuckles: Nu-uh!! </p>
<p>knuckles: U two can figure this out later, right now it's bed time </p>
<p>purplegenius: but rapppphhhhhh</p>
<p>knuckles: bed. time.</p>
<p>??????: it's cool, you can go back to sleep. I can stay up and I figure this out</p>
<p>knuckles: hey, I said you TWO. that means both of you</p>
<p>??????: Wait what </p>
<p>??????: But Im ok with working on this???</p>
<p>knuckles: no arguments</p>
<p>purplegenius: it really is best to just go with it </p>
<p>??????: umm ok</p>
<p>??????: night I guess??</p>
<p>purplegenius: toodles </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2003 don has arrived!! sorry these aren't really long or have like actual plot relevance :p this fic is mainly just me messing around w some self indulgent turtle humour dnskd</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9:02am</p><p>sonic: oh?? we got another one???</p><p>knuckles: shhshhhsh to Earl for textinh</p><p>sonic: uh</p><p>sonic: what</p><p>sonic: raph?? when are u not power smashing ur way through the morning??</p><p>sonic: did u not sleep????</p><p>knuckles: hhhhhhnnnnnnbb nu </p><p>sonic: oh these are strange times</p><p>knuckles: don woungldnt go to bed</p><p>knuckles: he kept tryin to sneak back to work</p><p>sonic: excuse me @purplegenius u did what??</p><p>purplegenius: I didn't DO anything! I was complacent!</p><p>purplegenius: .... or at least I was, but I got SOME sleep and other don got to keep working!</p><p>sonic: mama odie</p><p>sonic: sersly?? Now who's the 5 year old?? </p><p>purplegenius: I abject to that </p><p>sonic: five year olds don't get to "abject" </p><p>purplegenius: DBAAJ HECK u know what I meant</p><p>sonic: sure. Now go back to bed or I will get April on you</p><p>purplegenius: u wouldn't dare</p><p>sonic: I would</p><p>TAILS: I will slap all y'all in the face in a minute, it's slEEPY TIME SHH</p><p>sonic:...</p><p>sonic: so there's just a ton of tired turtles today huh?</p><p>purplegenius: uhhghj my brain is to sore to handle ur alliteration rn</p><p>TAILS: ssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh</p><p>sonic: chdhjcxhh</p><p>sonic: ok get off this n go back to sleep. imma go hang w april and get some tea for yall</p><p>purplegenius: hhhh k</p><p> </p><p>10:45am</p><p>??????: Ok who is literally anyone in this chat?? </p><p>sonic: hE LIVES! </p><p>sonic: nice to meet you, u must be alternate-don</p><p>??????: Mikey??</p><p>sonic: no</p><p>??????: waIT LEO???? </p><p>??????: goodness idk why it took me so long to see the color coordinated names </p><p>sonic: lmao ye that's me</p><p>??????: you're all so different to what I'm use to</p><p>sonic: that comes with dimension hopping I assume</p><p>sonic: speaking of names tho, we should really get u one cause those question marks are kinda annoying</p><p>??????: I got it covered </p><p>?????? changed their name to radmachinez</p><p>sonic: don't know why I'm surprised by that</p><p>radmachinez: it's a cool name!</p><p>sonic: sure pal</p><p>radmachinez: seg way, where are your bros??</p><p>sonic: asleep, cause apparently SOMEONE stayed up and certain turtles decided to copy them</p><p>radmachinez: ..</p><p>radmachinez: ok I see how that's a jab at me</p><p>radmachinez: but I didn't think he'd copy me!</p><p>sonic: he's you! What did u think would happen???</p><p>radmachinez: ..touche </p><p>sonic: s I g h</p><p>sonic: I can only hope other dons aren't like this but I know it not to be true </p><p>sonic: also, April says hi.</p><p>radmachinez: oh. Hi?</p><p>sonic: she also says go to sleep</p><p>radmachinez: but I've slept!</p><p>sonic: baRELY! Now shoe or she'll come after you</p><p>sonic: and u better take that as a threat, cause she will come for u </p><p>radmachinez: ok, fine fine, I'm going </p><p>sonic: good </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This has been sitting as a draft for sO LONG HH so I decided to finally post it. sorry this has taken so long!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol hi sorry this is terrible</p><p>So there's like a significant lack of rottmnt chat fics out there, so I decided to just make one myself. Also sorry if this is bad, idk how to fic so please bare with me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>